Kaine Parker
Kaine Parker, currently known as the Scarlet Spider, is the clone brother of Spider-Man. Previously a super villain who wanted to make his "brothers" Peter and Ben suffer, Kaine ultimately sacrificed himself to rescue Spider-Man from being sacrificed by the Kraven family. He was brought back to life during the Spider-Island incident, after which he took off on his own on good terms with his brother for the first time in their lives. Kaine made his way to Houston, where he found himself unable to stop from helping people in need as the costumed hero, Scarlet Spider. He rescued Aracely, a Mexican girl possessed by the Aztec god of war, and became her champion- with both leaving Houston to join the latest iteration of the New Warriors. 5" Scale Spider-Man: Maximum Clonage Boxset (1999) Kaine's first action figure was included as part of an eight figure special giftset based on the Maximum Clonage storyline, released in 1999. The set included Spider-Man, An unmasked Peter Parker Spider-Man, Scarlet Spider, Ben Reilly, Jackal, Sandman, Spidercide and Kaine. The Kaine figure was actually just created out of several figures from Toy Biz's other lines at the time. His body was an Archangel repaint, his head was borrowed from the Hercules line's Iolaus, and his cape was taken from an Age of Apocalypse Gambit. Marvel Legends Scarlet Spider (Rocket Raccoon Series) Kaine's first Marvel Legends figure was released in 2012's Rocket Raccoon series, the fifth wave in the Return of Marvel Legends branding for the line. The figure is based on the costume depicted in Chris Yost and Ryan Stegman's Scarlet Spider series. The figure is a straight repaint of the Big Time Spider-Man mold from the Arnim Zola wave. As the series' Build-A-Figure, Rocket Raccoon, is a miniature figure, only three of the characters in the wave actually include parts to build him. Kaine, being a repaint of a previously released figure, does not include any, nor does he include any other accessories. Scarlet Spider (SP//dr Series) Released in 2018 as part of the SP//dr series, Kaine's second Marvel Legend is a complete due over, and the first of several figures to get remade as a form of "apology" from Hasbro due to the criticism of the Arnim Zola wave Spider-Man mold used by Kaine's previous release. This time, Kaine is a remold of the Man-Thing series Bullseye body- giving him a wider range of articulation including butterfly joints. Unlike the first release, the SP//dr series figure includes multiple accessories. There are two sets of hands- one pair feature closed fists, and the second pair are open handed with his Stingers deployed. The figure also includes an alternate head- a repaint of the bearded Peter Parker head included with the Cosmic Spider-Man from the Vulture (MCU) series- but with solid white eyes- a look that doesn't match up with any of Kaine's prior unmasked appearances. Kaine also includes a Build-A-Figure piece; the left arm of the SP//dr mech. Marvel Universe Web Slingers - Marvel Legends Comic Pack Released as a Comic Two-Pack after the Marvel Universe line was rebranded to match the Marvel Legends branding, with reduced articulation, Kaine is based on his default costume designed by Ryan Stegman for Chris Yost's Scarlet Spider ongoing series. The figure is based on the new basic male body introduced during the rebrand of the line- lacking torso articulation, and possessing single jointed elbows. The figure is packaged alongside a Spider-Man in his classic costume built on the same under-articulated mold. The two pack includes no accessories, but does include a pack in promotional issue of Secret Wars: Spider-Verse #1. Other 3 3/4" Scale Figures Marvel's Scarlet Spider (Ultimate Spider-Man) Kaine received a figure in the smaller budget Ultimate Spider-Man series, based on the Disney XD cartoon series of the same name. This Kaine figure lacks most of the articulation of the Marvel Universe line, only featuring movement at the hips, shoulders and neck. His only accessory is a "capture web net", a large net of webbing that can be placed in his open hand. For some reason, this figure was also released under the erroneous name "Web Strike Spider-Man", which ironically boasts that the figure "Looks like the web-slinging superhero". Smaller Scale Figures Scarlet Spider-Man and Venom - Marvel Super Hero Adventures The Scarlet Spider was included in the Playskool created "Marvel Super Hero Adventures" series of small, 2" pseudo-chibi mini figures designed for younger children. Kaine, marketed as the "Scarlet Spider-Man" is packed in with Venom, and features limited articulation at the shoulders, hips and neck. The costume is a near identical recreation of Kaine's Scarlet Spider suit, but oddly features a standard Spider-Man head instead of a black-colored Scarlet Spider head. Scarlet Spider and Ultimate Green Goblin - Marvel Animated Minimates The first Minimate release of Kaine was released in the fourth wave of Marvel Animated Minimates released exclusively at Walgreens, based on the Ultimate Spider-Man: Web Warriors cartoon, packaged alongside Green Goblin (Ultimate). Kaine's costume, based on the costume, is itself based on the Chris Yost and Ryan Stegman costume from the Scarlet Spider ongoing series. The figure comes with multiple accessories- including an unmasked, scarred face, alternate hands featuring his stinger blades granted by The Other, and a web line to allow web swinging or combat poses. Like all Minimates figures, Kaine comes with a round stand with a peg designed for the normal Minimate foot. Category:Characters Category:Spider-Man